


Feisty Mother

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, tough mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Leia uses all her skills to save her son
Kudos: 7





	Feisty Mother

Ben could tell that these people didn’t think much of him, but he had promised his mother that he would be a good boy and be on his best behavior. 

“We are one short to run a dance class for the noble children.” The head servant informed the Duchess.

“Ben’s a quick study.” Leia volunteered.

The Duchess looked at Ben, gave it some serious thought, then nodded her permission. Ben got up, and at his mother’s prompting, bowed to the Duchess, then followed the head servant out of the hall.

Leia was listening to a story that some Baron was telling when she felt a surge in the Force and was moving toward the balcony just before panicked screams came from the courtyard. Guards stopped her as they closed the doors, “What’s going on?”

No one answered her and she sprinted from the hall, headed for the courtyard where the young nobles were having their dance class.

Leia grabbed one of the young nobles and demanded an explanation, “What is going on?”

“Barbarians from the mountains, they flew down to snatch the princess! They almost got her but the peasant dancing with us threw a rock and the princess was able to get away!” A nanny came and grabbed the noble.

Leia snatched a blaster from one of the guards and ran out into the courtyard shouting, ‘BEN!!”

The ‘mountain barbarians’ were some kind of winged scaly creature and they were still trying to snatch the children but the guards were too scared to shoot for fear of hitting the nobles.

“MOM!” Ben screeched as the beast who had him was taking off. Leia turned and fired on the creature, who still tried to fly off, but finally had to drop Ben to escape. Leia fired off several other blasts, giving the noble children chances to get to safety.

Leia ran for where she had seen Ben falling, hitching up her long skirts, hopping over a low fence and yelling, “BEN!”

“Up here!”

Leia looked up and saw Ben peeking down from a large tree branch. ”Are you hurt?”

“Little bit, I hit my leg with it dropped me and I’m scratched up.”

“Ok, stay right there, I’ll be right back.” She turned but the security people had caught up with her. “Yes, my son is stuck in the tree, we need a lifter or similar rig to go get him.”

The guard glanced up where Ben was stuck and said, “That will not be possible.”

“Then someone who good at climbing trees can get a rope to him? He’s hurt and will need help down.”

“We must return to the palace, we will notify the council of peasants and they will deal with this. We are only obliged to help those with truly noble blood.”

Ben would later tell his father that even though he couldn’t see his mother’s face, her back and shoulders were very tense and angry. 

Leia stalked back to the tree and studied it as C3PO finally caught up with her, “Princess Leia! You found Prince Ben! Thank the Maker!”

“Hold this.” She handed the blaster to C3PO and began reordering her skirts.

“Princess Leia, what are you doing?” The guard asked.

“What you are too spineless to do.” She looked up, and called out, “Stay where you are sweetie, I’m on my way to you!”

Leia reached out and grabbed the thick craggy bark of the tree, took a deep breath and centered herself as she began to free climb the rough bark of the tree. She went slowly at first, but as she ascended the memories of a misspent youth on Adlerian came back to help her and it wasn’t long before she found herself on the branch where Ben sat watching her with pride. He crawled to her and they embraced.

“Oh Ben.” She pulled back finally and looked at him, “Let me look at that leg first, okay?”

“Okay, Mom.” He shifted and winced when she probed it. 

“Doesn’t feel broken but we should get that looked at.” They both look over as a hovercraft came even with them. 

Leia made to hand Ben over to the crew of the hovercraft, but the crewmember called out, “We are only authorized to collect your royal personage, a second crew will eventually come for the boy.”

Ben had never felt so much anger from his mother, ever. “Mom?” he asked, frightened.

Leia turned to press her face against him, “I’m not leaving you and I am not angry at you.” She turned back to the hovercraft crewmember, “And if I bring him with me?”

“We are only authorized to take you down. Not the child.”

“Bite me.” She looked at Ben, “You’re going to have to hold onto me, can you do that?”

“My arms go all the way around you. Uncle Chewie is way bigger, that’s why I have to hang onto his bandoleer.”

“You hang onto me, I will take us down.”

“But the wind from the hovercraft?”

Leia smiled, “I’ve got a solution for that, you secure?”

“Yeah Mom.”

Leia braced herself against the tree, then flung out her hand and the hovercraft was flung out of the forest altogether. Leia huffed a sigh, then began their descent, which went slower than she wanted. Ben hung on, only occasionally shifting his weight when it would be helpful, but otherwise being quiet and letting his mother concentrate.

Leia dropped the last few feet to the ground and swung Ben around to hold him in her arms to hide her shaking, helped by Ben wrapping his arms around her neck.

“Threepio! Contact the ship, we are leaving as soon as Ben and I are on board, have them find the nearest medical center, have them contacted and let them know we are coming.

“I couldn’t let them drag her off, she was so scared so I grabbed a ball from a nearby game and threw it at the winged person.” He shrugged, “I didn’t see the one bearing down on me. You shot it didn’t you?”

“I did. The guards were too gutless to even try. Aren’t you hungry?”

“It’s terrible.”

“Can’t be that bad.” Leia took a forkful of the food, then frowned. “Oh, that is awful, and I have eaten some awful things.”

“When did you learn to climb?”

“When I was a girl on Alderaan. Your grandmother Queen Brega refused to discourage me. That’s why I let Chewie teach you, I was afraid my skills were rusty.”

“Nah, you did good.”

Leia pulled Ben into her side, “Thanks sweetie.”


End file.
